Whatever you want
by cabson
Summary: A short one-shot about our two favorite ladies. Not specifically set in any season but could fit into season 18 or 19 based on the timeline of the story. Rated T to be safe. Alex and Olivia have been dancing around each other for almost two decades will they finally get together? "Her cell phone buzzed followed by a beep and shortly after that it buzzed and beeped twice again."


**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, nor do the main characters. They belong to Dick Wolf, NBC and of course to the angels on earth, Mariska Hargitay, and Stephanie March.**

 **A/N I'm still trying to work on a new chapter, chapter 60, for 'Just the way you are' but my writer's block is still throwing a tantrum at me. Hopefully, a new muse will be shown to me soon. Thank you all for waiting patiently and all the new readers that follow either me or one of my stories, as well the reviews that are written for them.**

 **This is a little one-shot that came into my mind after a couple conversations with a few new friends of mine. I'd like to dedicate this story to all of you, Y'all know who you are, either up front or after reading this story (lmao).**

 **As always, please R + R.**

 **Whatever you want**

~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Her cell phone buzzed followed by a beep and shortly after that it buzzed and beeped twice again, indicating that someone had played a word on the scrabble app she had on her phone and because it beeped twice again Lieutenant Olivia Benson knew that the person playing the game with her had sent a message with it as well. After the third beep, she knew that said player was either bored out of their mind by now or wanted her attention. And as she only played the game with one person only, she would go with bored as she had her attention already. Always had and always would have. Alexandra Cabot, shortly Alex or Lex as Olivia called her more often than not, had been a close friend for over a decade and was currently in her apartment. The beautiful blue-eyed leggy blonde and herself had been doing some kind of dance for over a decade as well. While the two women had met when the blonde attorney had been assigned to Manhattan's svu 16th precinct about 17 years ago as their ADA and the dark haired beautiful woman had been a Detective back then, they always had assumed that the other had been straight and certainly not interested in them, these days it seemed like their playful and sometimes flirting and teasing banter had taken a different direction. More like the antes were leveled up. Olivia looked at her locked screen and saw that _'crazy_blue_eyed_girl'_ had played a word and left a message, and the Lieutenant smiled, it was indeed Alex. Not that it was possible for it to be someone else, but even knowing it, she'd checked it anyway.

Alex had been in Olivia's apartment for two days now due to the Lieutenant's current case, their suspect Alejandro Cabson, was targeting women with blonde hair and blue eyes who were in high positions in their field. They knew who he was but couldn't find out where he was, as he was convicted years ago for a crime Olivia had arrested him for still being a Detective and Alex had prosecuted him as SVU's ADA, they knew he was out for some kind revenge against Olivia and Alex. While Olivia was now in charge of SVU, Alex path had been different than announced when she first started as their ADA and now the beautiful blonde was Bureau Chief for Sex Crimes and therefore still connected to SVU. Somewhere down the line she got more and more involved with and dedicated to victims of heinous crimes. And not wanting to make the same mistakes as they'd made years back, Alex had agreed with Olivia to stay at her apartment with extra protection outside the Lieutenant's apartment. The building itself almost couldn't be more secure than it was already but not taking any chances Olivia had insisted that there would stay someone at her front door for protection as well. Not only for her son, Noah but also for the blonde bureau chief herself.

Alex and Noah got along really well, and Alex was more than happy to take care of the boy while she was there so he didn't have to go to daycare or have a babysitter. But always being as busy as Olivia herself was, she would get a bit restless as she couldn't be involved in the case itself and to occupy her mind when Noah didn't need her attention, Olivia and Alex had installed an app and played scrabble on it, each game they'd added different rules to make it somewhat more challenging for the smart women.

Olivia opened the app and saw that Alex had added the word 'desire' using the letter 'I' from Olivia's word 'craving'. Along with the messages 'Noah is asleep' and 'Any idea when you'll be home?'.

Olivia felt her heartbeat speed up at the combination of the word Alex had played and the message she had left with it and in split second the Lieutenant decided she had enough of playing games and dancing around with the blue-eyed bureau chief, that if she didn't do something now she never would. Being the smart and intelligent woman she was, she'd picked up Alex's subtle and not so subtle hints especially lately and now before she'd lose her nerves again decided to finally act on it and bite the bullet. The outcome either would be a date with the beautiful blonde or to be rejected. But by now she knew that a possible rejection wouldn't end their friendship, not anymore and not after all this time they'd been close friends. So she used the last 'e' from Alex's word ' desire' and played the word 'date', and clicked on the 'send' button. It wouldn't give her very many points but this time the strong brunette didn't care about who won this round of scrabble.

She then went to the chat function and left the message, ' you have two hours to get ready.' and closed after it was sent.

~ A ~ A ~ A ~

Alex was pacing around in Olivia's living room. She had just put Noah to bed and read him a bedtime story and then the boy was out and fast asleep. Alex tucked him in and pressed a kiss on the young boy's forehead before she'd walked out of the room and had closed the door behind her. When she'd returned to the living room she had pulled out her cell phone and played her next word in the scrabble game she was playing with Olivia and sent a couple of messages with it. After she'd send it she went pacing in Olivia's living room, fully aware of what she just had sent and knowing that the smart brunette would pick up the maybe not so subtle hint she'd sent along. As she was pacing around the phone in her hand buzzed and beeped twice. She opened her cell phone and saw that _' out_of_my_mind_brown_eyed_ girl'_ had played a word and left a message and with her heart almost beating out of her chest Alex opened the app and looked at it.

 _'out_of_my_mind_ brown_eyed_girl'_ has played 'date'. Alex saw that Olivia had used the 'e' from her word 'desire' to play the word 'date' and she saw the red dot at the chat icon and knew that the Lieutenant had left a message with it. She opened the chat and read the message Olivia had sent with it, then double and triple read it because she couldn't believe her eyes, couldn't believe what she read. After making sure she did read it right Alex did a small victory dance before she started to slightly doubt she understood correctly what Olivia had said to her.

After thinking about it for a minute Alex opened her cell phone again and hit the speed dial button to call Olivia.

~ A/O ~ A/O ~ A/O ~

With half an eye looking at her cell phone Olivia tried to read the document she had been reading before Alex had played her word and read the messages she'd sent with it. Expecting a new word or message, the brunette was surprised when her cell phone went off and Alex's ringtone was played. She picked up her and accepted the call, but before she had said anything an alto voice came through the speaker,

"Does it mean what I think it means?" Alex asked.

"Yes it does, I'm done playing the game we played for years, Lex. And I acted before I lost my nerves again. The question left is, is your answer 'yes' to my question?" Olivia asked.

"Well, technically there is no question asked, only an order as for what to do," Alex drawled.

"You really gonna make me ask it, don't you?" Olivia laughed.

"Well yes, of course, I am. I've waited over a decade for it so I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity and let you get away with it this easily," Alex quipped.

Olivia took in a deep breath before she finally asked the question she'd been wanting to ask for many years.

"Alexandra Cabot, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Olivia Benson, I will go out on a date with you. But as we can't go out on a date until the case is over, why don't you just come home?" Alex asked as she finished her answer.

Olivia released the breath she didn't know she was holding back.

"I know we can't go out on a date right now but I'd still like to have a date at home with you. Just because I can't take you out properly. You know by now that it's yours whatever you want, but..." Olivia said, only to be interrupted by Alex.

"I know that you'd do anything for me or give me anything I want, Liv. But like you said we can't go out on a proper date, for now, that is. So come home as soon as possible," Alex said

"Still bossy huh, Counselor? That's why I said that you have two hours to get ready. For our first date, even if it's home. I know you need some time to prepare. And I want for you to have the best we can do for now," Olivia finished.

"That's not bossy," Alex replied.

" Yes it is and you know it. Anyway, is two hours...," Olivia started, only to get interrupted again by the blonde attorney.

"What I desire is you, what I want now is for you to finally kiss me and make out with me, so get your ass over here Detective!" Alex answered before she ended the conversation with hanging up.

Olivia looked at her phone and saw that Alex indeed had ended their conversation. She smiled at how Alex still called her Detective even though she was a Lieutenant for some time now. It was kind of a nickname Alex still called her, as she still called the blonde attorney 'Counselor'. Then she jumped up from her chair and finished up as fast as she could before she picked up her bag and closed her office door behind her.

Olivia looked into the squad room and saw Fin sitting at his desk.

"Fin, you're in charge now. I'm leaving and only when it's really urgent you may call me," Olivia said.

Fin looked up from his desk and with one look at his Lieutenant's face, he knew why. There was only one person who could get a smile like Olivia currently had, on her face and that is one Alex Cabot.

"You finally did it, didn't you?" Fin asked.

Olivia nodded before she answered, "Yes, I did,".

"Finally, about time ya did do that, should have done it years ago," Fin said.

The rest of the Detectives looked at them as if they had grown a second head, not having a single clue about what they were talking.

"What are you two talking about? What have you finally done?" Amanda asked.

"Get out of here Lieutenant, you have better things to do and unless your presence is requested by the chief of D's I won't be calling you, you can count on that," Fin said to Olivia, as he ignored Amanda for a moment.

"Fin, what were you talking about? What has Olivia done that she should have done years ago?" Amanda asked

Fin turned to Amanda and looked at her.

"Asking someone out. And that's all ya get out of me. No more questions asked or answered!" Fin answered, as he still protected Olivia.

Amanda looked at Fin and then at Olivia.

Olivia nodded at Fin and quickly walked away, calling over her shoulder on her way out towards Fin, "Thanks, I appreciate it,".

Never had the Lieutenant wanted to leave and go home so fast as she did this time. And now that the woman of her dreams, the woman she'd wanted for years, was waiting for her at home...

 **THE END**

 **A/N2 I hope everyone has enjoyed this little one-shot, yes I do say little as for me this still is a short story. I enjoyed writing this story and actually had fun doing it, something that has been a long time ago since I had that. So again my friends, thank y'all so much for making it possible to write this story.**


End file.
